A Kataang Story
by Avatarnima
Summary: The story of Katara and Aang's engagement, wedding, and honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

Chapter 1: The Proposal

_ This design is perfect. _Aang thought. He looked at the finished product, when suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey Aang! Whatcha doin'?"

"Gah! Sokka, can't you ever knock?" Aang asked annoyed.

"What's this?" Sokka asked, picking it up. Aang blushed.

"Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Ummmm"

"Aang?!" Sokka asked again.

Aang sighed. "It's… it's a betrothal necklace for Katara." Aang finally admitted.

Sokka's eyes widened. "My baby sister….." Sokka trailed off.

"I... You see..."

"Aang" Sokka cut him off. "It's ok, I accept, you're a good kid, for the avatar." Sokka said, laughing.

"So….. you're not mad?" Aang asked timidly.

"Of course not. Why? Should I be?!" Sokka asked seriously.

"No no no, it's just..."

"It's alright Aang, I understand. Katara's always telling me what a pain in the butt I am."

...

"C'mon appa" Aang called. "Sshh, we dont want Katara to hear us, I told her were going to visit Zuko in the Firenation, pretty clever huh buddy?" Aang said, then they took off.

When they landed they saw Hakoda looking up and waving. He had a puzzled look when he saw it was only Aang.

"Greetings Avatar." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"I have something to show you, Chief Hakoda, sir." Aang told him.

"Well then, come inside and lets see it." They went into the chief's tent.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

"This." Aang pulled out a box and, inside was a necklace.

"I have come to ask for you're daughters hand in marriage." Aang told him.

Hakoda had a serious look, and Aang was worried for a moment untill he started chuckling.

"I knew it wouldn't be long with you two." He said.

"So… is that a yes, sir?" Aang asked.

"Of course, I can tell my daughter really likes you, I'm sure she'll love it." He told Aang, patting him on the back.

"Thank you sir, thank you, thank you!" Aang was overflowing with joy. _Soon, _He thought. _I will have my forever girl._

_..._

Katara was in the Jasmine Dragon helping Iroh and Zuko.

"Ok, here's two Jasmine, and one Lychee." She said as she handed the customers their tea.

As she was walking away from the table she heard Aang's voice. "Katara?"

"Just a minute sweetie!" she called. She went to the back room to take off her apron. When she got there, she saw Aang, all dressed up in his best tunic. _I wonder why..._ she thought, but Aang's voice jerked her back to reality.

"C'mon let's go for a walk, he sugested. They walked all the way to the Upper Ring until they came to one special spot.

"Do you know where we are?" Aang asked.

"Of course, this is the place where we stayed after Zuko's coronation, and where we…." Katara blushed.

"Yeah." Aang latched onto her hand. "And that's what I wanted to talk about."

_Oh no,_ Katara thought. _Thats what Suki told Sokka when they took that break!_

"Remember when you found me in the iceberg, and I asked you to go penguin sledding with me?" Katara nodded.

"That was the moment I fell in love with you. And my love for you has only grown stronger and stronger, ever since then." He got down on one knee and took out a box. He opened the box to show a wooden necklace, with an intricate carving of an ocean, with clouds and the wind blowing over the skies. Katara gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Katara of the Southern Watertribe" he asked. "Will you be my… Forevergirl?" Katara was so shocked and surprised she almost couldn't answer. With her eyes tearing up she answered "Yes."

Aang jumped up and kissed her. He took the necklace out of the box and put it on her. Then they walked back to the Jasmine Dragon.

...

"Hey, I have an idea." Katara said to Aang when they got right outside the door.

"What?"

"Let's play a trick on them." Katara suggested. "Let's not tell them yet, but I'm going to go in there with the betrothal necklace on and see how long it takes for them to notice." Katara said, mischievously.

Aang started laughing, "You take every chance you get to prank Sokka." He said. "Okay."

But as soon as they walked in Toph blurted out, "Hey Sugarqueen, where'd you get the new necklace?"

Katara sighed. "I should've known Toph would feel that something's different."

"So" Zuko asked, "Where did you get it?" He had a look on his face that said he definatly knew. Aang gave him a look but Katara didn't notice.

"We're engaged." Katara announced.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**(Ok so I forgot to do this in the other fanfics I wrote but oh well) So this is the 2nd Chapter and theres plenty more to come. ****They will probably take about this long because thinking is hard and i'm lazy. So yeah. Oh and there's just a little bit of a spoiler From ****_The Search_**** and ****_The Rift _****so if u haven't read them then sorry. (If u don't know a name then search it up in avatar wikia but only some of the names are from there) ****_Author's note: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra, if i did there would have been more Kataang and waaaaay more Zhurrick_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Planning

A chorus of cheers came from them. Toph, Zuko, Suki, Iroh, even Sokka was congratulating them.

"You told him didn't you?" Aang asked Sokka with a glance at Zuko.

"Well, you know I can never keep a secret!" Sokka defended himself. Before Aang could say anything else Suki spoke up.

"So, have you set a date yet?" she asked.

"Well, no. Actually I just proposed to her half an hour ago." Aang said, blushing.

"Well, are you gonna?" Toph asked, impatiently.

"Of course" Katara told her. "There's a TON of planning like the guest list…."

"And you'll need bridesmaids." Suki pointed out.

"And a best man!" Sokka said while elbowing Aang in the shoulder.

"Spirits, there's a lot to plan!" Aang exclaimed, while rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll do it together." Katara said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Blehg, oogies!" Sokka said as Katara smacked him on the arm.

"And I'm sure everyone will help us." Katara said with a glare at Sokka.

"Of course." Suki said.

"Yeah, we got your back!" Zuko added.

...

Katara put her pen back on the table. She and Suki were in Katara's room at Air Temple Island, attempting to plan the guest list. "So, from the Watertribes we have Dad, Gran-gran, Sokka of course, Bato, Basically everyone else from the village, Master Pakku, Chief Arnook, and Yugoda. From the Fire Nation is Zuko (duh), Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, Ursa, Ikem, Kiyi, Shyu, Jeong-Jeong, Piandao, Chit Sang… Whoa! Where are we gonna fit all these people!?"

"Hmm, we could have it at Zuko's palace, 15 times this many people fit there for his coronation." Suzi suggested.

"Hm maybe, but I was planning….… Oh, never mind" Katara answered.

"What were you planning?" Suki asked her.

"Well, as a surprise for Aang, I was planning on having our wedding at the Southern Air Temple. But how are we going to fit all these people there?!" Katara said.

"Well, that's a wonderful idea! I'm sure we can shorten this list a little. We can take out Chit Sang and some of the people from your village, and what about people from the Earth Kingdom list?"

...

"So, for the final guest list, we have Dad, Gran-gran, Sokka, Bato, Niyok, Nutha, Pakku, Arnook, Yugoda, Zuko, Iroh, Mai, Tylee, Ursa, Ikem, Kiyi, Shyu, Jeong-Jeong, Piandao, Toph, The Air Acolytes, Haru, Long Shot, Smellerbee, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Lao, The Earth King, Aunt Wu, Meng, King Bumi, The Mechanist, Teo, Ying and her family, Suki, Chong and the nomads, Oyaji, The Canyon Guide, The Zhang and Gan Jin leaders, Professor Zei, The Boulder, The Hippo, Due, Tho, and Huu" Katara read the finished list aloud.

"Well, that is a lot shorter than to original list." Suki said.

"I'll ask Aang to borrow Appa so we can go check out the Air Temple and hopefully clean it up a bit." Katara suggested

...

"So, how are we supposed to decide what type of food to have?!" Aang asked frustratedly.

"Meat!" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang glared at him. "What? Hey you and your Acolytes are gonna be the only vegetarians!" Sokka defended his idea.

"Fine, you can decide what meat to get." Aang told him. "I'll organize the vegetarian meals."

"Umm, Zuko, what are you supposed to do again?" Aang asked.

"You're supposed to decide that." Zuko sighed.

"Oh, yeah. Um, you and Iroh can…. make the tea?" Aang asked, not knowing anything to assign him.

"Sure" Zuko replied.

"Aang!" he heard Katara calling.

"Coming!" Aang yelled as he hurried toward her.

"What's up?" Aang asked when he reached her and pecked her on the cheek.

"I need to borrow Appa."

"Why? You going on another field trip with Zuko?" Aang chuckled.

"No, we wanted to go to the Firenation to see Mai and to ask if we can use the palace for the wedding." Katara said.

"Oh, um sure." Aang said. "But, are you sure you want it there, I thought you might want to have it at the Southern Watertribe?" Aang asked her.

"Well, I thought of that, but people might not like the cold and there would be a problem with Toph and her feet." Katara answered him.

"Okay, sure." Aang said. Katara and Suki went outside to get Appa, and took off.

"Hey, maybe we should actually go to the Firenation and get Mai and Tylee, we'll need all the help we can get." Suki suggested.

"Sure." Katara said as she turned Appa around. "Yip yip!"

...

"Hey Suki! Hi Katara!" Tylee said, way too cheerfully, as usual.

"Hi. So, what are you guys doing here?" Mai asked them, in her usual monotoned voice.

"We decided to have the wedding at the Southern Air Temple and wanted to know if you guys would want to help clean up and decorate there." Katara said.

"Yay! I would looove to help!" Tylee answered.

"Sure, not like I have anything better to do. Just let me tell the guards, then we can go." Mai vanished inside the palace for a moment, then returned.

"Ok let's go" Suki said.

...

"Wow! This place looks much better than it did when we were here last!" Katara exclaimed when they reached the temple. They landed Appa and all got off.

"Katara! We weren't expecting to see you so soon!" an Air Acolyte said when she saw them.

"Hi Sayo! We came here because Aang and I were thinking about having our wedding here." Katara told her.

"Oh yes, we got your messenger hawk. We've been cleaning every room almost nonstop since then." Sayo explained.

"Thank you so much, that's a very big help. So, Mai and Suki, you guys can go with Sayo and look around and get an idea about how and where to decorate. Tylee can come with me." Katara said.

"Are you sure you don't need an Acolyte to show you around?" Sayo asked her.

"Oh, no. Aang has shown me around enough times, I think I know my way." Katara answered.

...

"I think this overhang would be a nice place, and there's plenty of room for chairs and the aisle." Katara was suggesting.

"Yeah, it just needs some scrubbing and decorations and it would look sooo pretty!" Tylee exclaimed.

"I can use my waterbending for that! Come on, let's go find a lake or a stream with enough water to scrub this place." Katara said. Then, they set off to the mountainside to find a body of water.


	3. Chapter 3: Cleaning

_**Hey sorry this took so long but with the holidays and everything I was busy and lazy and **__**thinking is hard.**_

_**Authors note: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Cleaning

"Hey Tylee, I found a lake over here!" Katara called. Tylee came cartwheeling to where Katara was standing at the edge of a big lake.

"Wow, this should do well. But are you sure you can waterbend this much water at one time?" Tylee asked her.

"I'm not going to take a whole lot, just enough to clean that part of the temple." Katara made a couple of hand movements and gallons of water rose from the lake, and above Katara's head.

"Let's get back to the temple." Katara said, sweat on her forehead, still making hand motions above her head.

...

When they finally made it back to the overhang at the temple, Katara exhausted.

"Finally!" Katara exclaimed. With that, she put one foot in front of the other, and started to clean the overhang and the structures around it. She spun her arms, moved them up down and around, the water following the movements of her arms, looking almost as if she was dancing. She whipped the water around the overhang and swishing up and down. Finally, she finished with quickly raising her hands up, making the water gently rain down.

"Wow Katara! That was amazing!" Tylee exclaimed. Katara giggled.

"Thanks"

...

"And here is the Pasang lookoff, this area has one of the best views in the whole temple, and it was the favorite place of Head Monk Pasaang." Sayo was saying as she showed Suki and Mai around.

"This would be a good place to have a little gala afterwards. A little decorations and get some food and it would be perfect. What do you think Mai?" Suki was saying.

"Sure, whatever." Mai said in her usual monotone voice.

"Let's find Katara and show her…" Suki trailed off as it started to rain.

"What the flameo, there's not a cloud in the sky." Sayo was saying, puzzled. Then Suki saw water swirling around a structure on the temple.

"I think I found Katara." She said.

...

"Um ok this is weird." Zuko was saying to Aang.

"Ugh! What now?" Aang asked frustratedly, he was sitting on the floor of his room on Air Temple island in a mess of papers.

"I sent Mai a telegram saying that Katara and Suki were coming, but one of the guards replied. He said that they were there and them with Mai went to the Southern Air Temple." Zuko explained.

"What? Why would they go to the Air Temple?" Aang wondered aloud.

"Hhm, let's go and find out." Zuko suggested.

"But they took Appa, how are we gonna get there?" Aang pointed out.

"We can take my dragon." Zuko said.

"Okay, let's go!" Aang agreed. They left Air Temple Island, got on Zuko's dragon, and flew away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise

_**Danget why can't I get to the point?! So I think we're getting closer **__**to the wedding but then again, i have no idea, when i write,**__**my brain sometimes forgets the plan, so yeah**_

_**Authors note: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender (or The Legend of Korra)**_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Surprise

"So, we thought that there could be orange and blue ribbon hanging from here…" Suki was saying to Katara as she trailed off. "What is that?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh no! That's Zuko's dragon!" Mai said.

"What?! What is he doing here?! He's supposed to be with Aang!" Katara said.

"Hey Katara!" She heard Aang shout. She waved at him, though she was smiling nervously. Zuko landed the dragon, and Katara, Suki, and Mai ran over to greet them.

"Aang," Katara was saying as she gave him a little peck on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Zuko said.

"Alright Mr. Firelord, I want answers and I want them now! How did you know that we were here?" Mai asked Zuko, in a threatening tone.

"I sent a telegram to you saying that Katara and Suki were coming, but one of the guards replied. They said that you all went here. So, we came here to find out why. So now that I've answered your question, answer mine. What are _you_ doing here?" Zuko said.

"Yeah Katara, why did you come here?" Aang asked her.

Katara sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise!" Katara said. "

What surprise?" Aang asked, puzzled.

Katara sighed again. "I was planning on having our wedding here, as a surprise." Katara said quietly with her head bowed.

...

Aang's eyes widened. Then, tears started appearing in them. He took Katara's hand in his, and tilted her face up.

"Thank you Katara." He said, then, he kissed her.

"You're not upset that I planned all this without telling you?" Katara asked.

"Of course not. This is the best surprise I've ever gotten." Aang told her. Katara smiled.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." Aang told her. They kissed again.

"Ok lovebirds, now are we gonna get planning this wedding of yours, or not?" Zuko said. Katara and Aang blushed.

"Um, yeah. Let's get to it." Katara stammered.

..

"So, what did you get planned?" Katara asked Aang, as they were in Aang's old room at the Southern Air Temple, trying to asses what was finished.

"Well, I got the Cabbage Merchant to set up vegetarian meals for me and the acolytes, and I told Sokka that he could come up with the food for everyone else. And Zuko said that his tailor would be happy to make your dress and my tux. And…. I think that's all I got done." Aang said.

"Ok. Me and Suki finished the guest list, and we've already started putting up decorations. We've decided where, all we need now is the invitations and for the tailor to actually _make_ the outfits." Katara said. "Ugh, all this planning is hard work!" She exclaimed. "I'm tired."

"Well, it is late. C'mon, let's go to bed. We can finish up more in the morning." Aang said. The two of them got into Aang's bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Ok, so this one was kinda short but I'm trying to get to the actual wedding as quick as possible. I'll have the next chapter out asap! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Day

_**Yay! We've finally got to the wedding! So, I've been REALLY looking forward to writing this part so it's gonna be kinda long. So let's just dive right into it! (I'm so excited :D)**_

**_Authors note: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, or any of the characters._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Big Day**

_This is it. Today is finally here. _Katara thought, while standing in the mirror, looking at her wedding dress. It was beautiful. It was a very very pale blue dress. Strapless, and frilly at the bottom with a long train.

"Ooh! I love it!" Tylee exclaimed. "I think it looks perfect!" Toph said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, although you could tell Katara's laughter was more from nervousness than Toph's joke. Katara was in the dressing room with the bridesmaids, which included Toph, Tylee, and Mai. Suki was the maid of honor.

"You look nervous." Mai told her.

"Well, she _is_ marrying Twinkle Toes today." Toph pointed out.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be fine." Suki told Katara while smoothing her dress. Suki and Toph were wearing matching spaghetti-strap dresses with swirls of light and dark green, while Tylee and Mai were wearing strapless red dresses with a red-orange flower in the center. Katara started taking deeper breaths.

"Calm down sugar queen, you're gonna do fine." Toph said.

"I hope so." Katara said nervously.

_..._

_This is it. Oh flameo, I'm nervous! _Aang thought while attempting to do the buttons on his tux.

"Monkey-feathers! Why didn't I wear airbender robes instead?!" He exclaimed.

"Need some help?" Zuko, his best man, asked from across the room. He came over and hooked the buttons.

"Don't worry, they are kinda tricky. So, are you nervous?" Zuko asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm nervous! I didn't sleep hardly at all last night, and frankly, I have no idea what to do." Aang sighed.

"Calm down, I've seen _plenty_ of weddings before, I know what you're supposed to do." Zuko said.

"Yeah, but any _Air Nomad_ weddings?" Aang asked.

"Well... no. But haven't you been to any all those years ago?"

Aang thought for a moment, "Actually, yes. Now I remember! It was at the youngest nun's from the Eastern Air Temple! Thanks Zuko." Aang said. A knock sounded at the door and Sokka's head poked in.

"Hey guys, we're ready for you in 10 minutes." Aang took a couple of deep breaths.

_Ok, I am ready for this. _ He thought.

...

"Ok ok, how's my hair look?" Katara and the other girls were stressing to make any last minute touchups.

"You look perfect, me?" Tylee asked.

"Yes, you look wonderful, um, Suki, help Toph fix her hair!" Katara told Tylee and Suki. Suki told Toph to sit down and got a comb. A knock sounded at the door.

"Katara, 15 minutes!" She heard Sokka say.

"Okay!" She shouted at him. "Ohh, Tylee, please help me do my makeup, I'm so nervous I'll probably mess it up!" Katara asked her.

"Sure, sit here." Tylee motioned to a stool. Tylee dipped the brush into the jar and glided it across her face. Then she applied mascara and lip gloss.

"There, finished." Tylee said while handing Katara the hand mirror.

"Oh thank you Tylee! I look beautiful!" Katara thanked her.

"Yay! Oh Mai! Come here I _need_ to fix your hair!" Tylee said as she hurried over to the other vanity. A few minutes later and another knock sounded at the door.

"Katara! We need you and the rest of you guys in 2 minutes!" Katara took deep breaths. She felt Suki's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Suki asked her. Katara took a final deep breath.

"Yes" she said. She stood up and took her bouquet out of the vase on the vanity. Mai opened the door and Katara stepped out.

_I can do this. I'm ready. _Katara thought as she and the rest of the bridesmaids walked down the stairs, descending one of the many towers on the temple.

...

Katara took the final step, she was under a white trellis with pink and yellow flowers all over it. Suki and Toph were side by side behind her, Mai and Tylee the same way behind them. All of the guests were in earthbent benches painted blue and yellow. And up at the altar was Aang and Iroh. Hakoda was waiting at the trellis for Katara. She hooked her arm with his and started walking.

"I love you dad." Katara whispered.

"I love you too, Katara." Hakoda said back, tears brimming in his eyes. "Your mother would be so proud." He told her. Katara had to hold back her tears, that her mother couldn't be there with her. They had finally reached the altar, they unhooked arms and Hakoda stepped back. He bowed to Aang, and took a seat in the front row on the left side, next to Sokka. Katara turned to face Aang, and they held hands, while the bridesmaids took their seats in the front row on the right side, with Zuko. Iroh cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"We are gathered here, to celebrate the love of Avatar Aang, and Katara of the Southern Watertribe. Nearly 100 years ago, the Firenation took advantage of their power, and the entire Air Nation was almost wiped out. Although this has caused many deaths and heartaches, this 100 year war was put to an end. And it was in the process of this, that two people discovered they were soulmates."

...

Aang looked at Katara, the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, _She's so beautiful._ He thought. Iroh continued on.

"Now, for the vows." Iroh said, as he took out the scroll with the vows written on them.

"Do you, Avatar Aang, take Katara as your wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, and spend the rest of your life together, whether saving the world or having a family?" Iroh asked.

"I do." Aang said, not a doubt in his mind.

"And do you, Katara of the Southern Watertribe, take Aang as your husband? Do you promise to care for him in sickness and in health, and do you promise to... always be his _forevergirl_?" Aang smiled sheepishly while Katara blushed.

"I do." She said, loudly and clearly.

"You may now kiss the bride." Iroh said and took a step back. Aang embraced his love and she did the same, and they shared a long passionate kiss. Everyone clapped.

Katara leaned close to Aang's ear and whispered, "I'll _always_ go penguin sledding with you."

...

"I'll _always_ go penguin sledding with you." She whispered. Katara looked at him with a smile. Aang picked up his bride, kissed her again, and started walking her back down the aisle. He let her down when they reached the trellis. Then, all of the women got into a crowd around Katara. She turned around, covered her eyes, and tossed her bouquet. It sailed over the crowd until it landed into Suki's hands.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she gave Sokka a smirk. Then, everyone followed Katara and Aang to where the afterparty would take place. Katara looked up at the beautiful sunset, then looked at her new husband. She pecked him on the cheek, then they all walked down the stairs of the temple.

* * *

_**Whew! That took a LOT of thinking and even a little googling, because believe it or not, I don't know a whole lot about weddings. So, the next chapters are gonna be basically the reception, honeymoon, and everything in between. Gonna try to get this story done asap and write some others. So until then, Stay Flamin' ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Party, Part 1

_**Happy Valentines day everyone! I am so sorry this took so long, but with my other stories and I ton of other stuff I have been WAAYY too busy. So there's not gonna be a whole lot of chapters left in this. Maybe one or two, three at the most. I have no idea, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there. **_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Party, Part 1**

The group made their way down the stairs of the temple until they reached the look-off. The sun had set by now, and the look-off was decorated with blue and yellow lanterns, white benches, and garlands of pink and orange flowers. It was beautiful. There was a table set up with a green tablecloth and punch and cookies. Then, there was a different table with covered containers of food, and rows of a few tables with white table cloths.

"Well? What are we waiting for Twinkletoes?" Toph said. "Let's Party!" And the party started.

...

Katara and Aang were sitting at their table, with Sokka, Toph, Suki, Tylee, Mai, and Zuko, as people walked by and offered their congratulations. Everyone else was either sitting at their own table, or standing, talking, laughing, sharing stories about the war. Then Zuko stood up and tapped his glass with his fork, asking for quiet.

"Attention everyone!" He said. "I think it's time for me and my friends to offer a little toast, to Aang and Katara." Zuko looked at them and smiled.

"I remember all of our adventures, all of the times I had kinda tried to kidnap you, I think I should still apologize for that." Zuko joked and everyone laughed.

"And most importantly, I remember the day you let me join you. That was the day it all began, and Katara, I thank you for the _not as much of a jerk you could have been_ award." Zuko joked again.

"Anyways, you all are my best friends since that very day. And every day after that, and I am so happy for you both, congratulations!" Zuko raised his glass, as did everyone else, and all of the guests clapped.

"Toph, I'll give it to you." Zuko said as he sat down.

Toph stood up. "Now I may be blind, but I never had trouble seeing these two lovebirds. And just like Sparky over there, I remember all of our adventures. And don't get me started, Sugarqueen and Twinkletoes have been a pain in my butt, but I wouldn't trade any of those moments for anything. I may not be able to see them kiss or see Katara's dress, but I could always see their love, and trust me, it was disgusting sometimes!" Everyone laughed as Toph sat down.

"Your turn Sokka." Sokka stood up.

"I remember the day we found Aang in the iceberg. I could see right at that moment Katara fell in love with Aang, and I hated it. But of course, I gotta admit, he is a pretty cool kid. And I wouldn't trade any moment of having them in my life, mostly because if I did, we'd all be burnt to a crisp by now." Sokka joked, nobody laughed.

"Oh so you laugh at these two but not my jokes?" Sokka gestured to Toph and Zuko.

"Your jokes are _still_ off the hook." Toph said, then everybody laughed.

Sokka sighed. "Everyone's a critic. Anyways, Katara, I love you so much, and I'm very happy you get to be with Aang the rest of your life."  
Sokka raised his glass. "To Aang and Katara." He said, then sat down. "So I guess it's your turn Suki."

She stood up. "The first time I met these guys," She began. "Aang almost got eaten by a Unagi, I tied Sokka to a tree, and Zuko nearly burned my village down."Everyone laughed.

"Her too?!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara shushed him.

"But, things got better. All of you are now my best friends, and I can't imagine my life now if any of you hadn't showed up that day. Katara and Aang, congratulations, I hope you both live a long, happy life together." Suki sat down. "Tylee, you're up!"

Tylee stood up. "Well, I haven't exactly been friends with you for that long, but I still love you all! Katara and Aang, you two are _soooo _cute together! I hope both your auras stay pink as ever together!" Tylee said. "And last but not least, we have Mai." She said and sat down.

Mai sighed and stood up. "Well, I usually hate everyone, but you guys are pretty great. I know we haven't been friends for that long, and I did try to kill you a couple times, but i find us pretty good friends, and I hope you're really happy together." Mai said, then sat down.

Aang stood up. "Thank you, all of you, for coming here and helping me and Katara celebrate this, but, more than that. Thank you, for helping us end that war. Without just one of you, who knows what would have happened?" Aang sat down, then Zuko stood up again. He raised his glass, and asked everyone to do the same.

"To Katara and Aang" Zuko said.

"To Katara and Aang" everyone repeated. Everyone clinked their glasses together in cheers.

"Now let's eat!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

...

By the time everyone had finished eating their dinner, the party was in full swing. The Flameo's had gotten there and were playing, people were dancing, sharing old stories, laughing, and just plain having fun. Sokka was telling one of his famous stories again to an air acolyte.

"Any moment now, Toph and I would be burned to a crisp. I had to think fast. Then I remembered, my boomerang, my most precious item, and my space sword. As fast as I could, I threw the sword to my left, and boomerang to my right…."

Suki cut him off. "Alright alright, quit boring the guests! Let's go dance!" Suki took his hand and ran off to the dance floor as Sokka attempted to wave at the air acolyte he was talking to. Katara was talking to Aunt Wu.

"So how many children are we going to have? Are they benders? How many boys? How many girls?" Katara was swamping her with questions.

"Alright dear alright enough! Please! Trust me, you will have a wonderful life, regardless of all these silly questions."

Katara sighed. "Alright, but one more thing. Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?" Katara joked. They both laughed.

"Papaya!"

...

Aang was standing a little farther away, listening to a story Chong was telling about an encounter with the Firenation where apparently a giant platypus-bear saved them. Aang saw Katara walking towards them.

"Um excuse me for a second, Chong." Aang said as he walked over to his bride. They embraced. Then they looked up as they heard Zuko's voice on the microphone.

"Alright uncle, get up here! You too Aang and Katara!" He said. Iroh walked up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Now, let us celebrate Katara and Aang's first dance as a married couple." He said. Katara and Aang blushed. They went to the middle of the dance floor. Then the band started playing, and Iroh started singing Four Seasons. After a few minutes, other couples started dancing to the beautiful song.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together?" Aang whispered in her ear.

"How could I forget." She replied. The songs changed from time to time but they were all slow for a while, as Katara and Aang, and the other couples, danced the night away.

* * *

_**Whew! That took a lot of thinking, and this is only part 1! I am going to try really really hard to get the next chapter out! Stay Flamin' and happy Valentines day!**_


End file.
